Wild Side
by Gipdac
Summary: Long oneshot. Alvin & the Chipmunks, when bored, decide to have to hit a concert.


**Wild Side**

Gipdac's Note: This is a fanfic that I probably would've written back when I was first writing fanfics. I've decided to try writing like that again, along with my M-Rated fanfics. Don't worry...This is one of the most normal fanfics I've written in a long time. Enjoy!

I wanna rock and roll all night

And party every day

I wanna rock and roll all night

And party every day

-KISS, Rock And Roll All Nite

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin moaned/sighed, bored out of his skull. He was lying in his bed, tossing and turning. He'd thought staying in bed all day while Dave was at work would make the day less boring, but he'd been wrong. That was it; he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed, put his day-clothes on, and went downstairs to see what Simon and Theodore were up to. He saw Simon sitting on the couch, listening to classical music on the radio. He grinned; he'd wanted to finally be able to sneak up on and scare Simon, and now was his chance. He slowly tiptoed down the hallway until he was right behind the couch, and peeked up at Simon, who still hadn't noticed him. He then jumped up on the couch, tackling Simon to the floor. Simon shouted out in surprise as they landed on the floor, Alvin on top of him. He glared up at Alvin.

"What on earth were you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, Simon...I just wanted to scare you."

"Well, congratulations...You've officially gone down even further on the intelligence scale."

"Ah, lighten up...What're you listening to, anyway?"

"A classical masterpiece: "Flight of The Valkyries" by Richard Wagner, who is one of the most famous German composers of all ti-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Boring. What else is on the radio?"

Alvin changed the radio channel to an 80's rock station, and grinned as "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue started playing. Alvin danced and played an air-guitar to the music until Simon got up and turned it off. Alvin sighed, and glared at him.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Alvin, don't you know that music will rot your brain?"

"...A little too late for that, don't ya think?"

"...Probably. What's up with you, anyway? You're acting weird."

"I'm BORED, Simon. These past few weekends we haven't done anything fun!"

"...Well, what are you proposing we do?"

"...We've gotta do something fun. How about...-"

Alvin didn't even finish the sentence; instead, a devious grin slowly spread across his face. Simon gulped...He knew what that smile meant. Alvin was up to something.

"Alvin, whatever you're thinking, just forget about it..."

"No way, Simon...I'm gonna go get Theodore, and then we're going out."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Absolutely NOT. Alvin, that's by far the craziest thing you've ever come up with!"

"Come on, Simon...It'll be fun."

"No, Alvin. Dave left me in charge, and I'm saying no."

"...Theodore, what do you think?"

"Well, I-...I don't know...Can we stop at 'Braum's' on the way?"

"Of course."

"...I'm still a little nervous, Alvin."

Alvin grinned, and put his arm around Theodore's shoulder, holding him up against him.

"Don't be nervous, little Teddy...It'll be fun."

Simon stared at Theodore, warning him.

"Don't listen to him, Theodore...He's trying to manipulate you!"

Alvin glared at Simon, and then grinned at Theodore.

"Come on, Theodore...Wanna do it or not?"

Simon stared at Theodore, now very nervous.

"Theodore, think about this very carefully..."

Theodore thought it over for a minute, and then he smiled at Alvin.

"...Let's do it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alvin, be careful! If anyone finds out about this, we're in big trouble!"

"Relax, Simon...Trust me."

"Why is it hard for me to do that?"

Alvin smiled as he finally finished hotwiring Ms. Miller's car, and then grinned at Simon and Theodore.

"Come on guys...Hop in. But, I'm driving..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The car swerved around the corner, barely missing a bench and pedestrian, with Alvin at the steering wheel, laughing hysterically. Theodore was holding onto Simon, terrified. Simon was scared, too...And trying to convince Alvin to slow down.

"Alvin, SLOW DOWN!!! If you keep driving like this, one of two things are going to happen. One, the most likely, we're going to die. Two, the less likely, we're going to either crash or be pulled over or something and we're going to be in a ton of trouble!"

"Simon, calm down. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Why do have a hard time believing that?"

"Simon, don't you trust me?"

"As a matter of fact, no I don't."

"...Well, you should. Relax; we're almost there."

"You did leave that note for Dave, right? The one explaining where we're going?"

"Of course I did, Simon."

"Good. I can't believe you talked us into this, Alvin."

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you could've called Dave or someone at any time instead of going with us, but instead, you went with us yourself."

"...I have nothing more to say."

"Because you know I"m right."

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road, Alvin."

Theodore looked up at Alvin, hungry.

"Aren't we going to stop at 'Braum's'?"

"Yep, and here it is, right around the corner."

They stopped at 'Braum's' and got Theodore an ice-cream cone. After that, Alvin started the car again, and drove to their destination. The got out of the car, and got their tickets at the front gate. It was time to rock...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dave walked in, just home from work, and called to the boys. However, none of them came.

"That's weird...They usually at least greet me when I get home..."

Then, he found the note. He picked it up, and his eyes went wide with anger.

"ALLLVVVIIINNN!!!"

He dropped the note on the floor, ran outside to the car, and drove off towards the concert. On the note read: "Dear Dave, I've already ordered the tickets online, and we've taken Ms. Miller's car to see Motley Crue in concert. Love, Alvin".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sat down in their front-row seats, and a few minutes later, Motley Crue came out and everyone cheered. The lead singer, Vince Neil, waved at the fans, and then spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming to our show tonight! Now, before we perform songs from our new album 'Carnival of Sins', we're going to perform two old favorites. For all the ladies out there, you all kickstart my heart!"

Everyone cheered again, and Motley Crue began to sing "Kickstart My Heart". Alvin played the air guitar, and rocked as the song played (I'm not going to write the lyrics; too explicit for a T fanfic). After the song ended, they were about to play the the second old hit, 'Dr. Feelgood', when Vince Neil spotted Alvin his brothers. He picked up the microphone, and smiled at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have three very special guests in the front row...Alvin & The Chipmunks!"

Alvin smiled in total happiness, and so did Simon and Theodore. Vince Neil grinned at them.

"Hey, everyone...What you do all think about letting them come up here and play the guitar, drums, and bass for the song?"

Everyone cheered loudly, answering that question almost instantly. Alvin and the others jumped up on stage, and each of them shook the hands of the members of Motley Crue. Mick Mars handed Alvin his guitar, Nikki Sixx handed Simon the bass guitar, and drummer Tommy Lee moved over and let Theodore sit next to him. They all grinned, ready to perform, and so, they did. Vince Neil started singing, and the Chipmunks all played their instruments perfectly. As soon as that song ended, the Chipmunks gave the instruments back to Motley Crue, who let them stay onstage with them, giving them ever better seats than in the front row.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dave jumped out of the car, and ran towards the arena where Motley Crue was playing. He was mad as heck, and the boys were in a LOT of trouble.

"As soon as I find out they're okay, I'm gonna kill them!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Motley Crue had finally finished the concert, and they grinned at Alvin and the others to come back and play with them again. Vince Neil once again spoke into the microphone.

"Who wants them to help us play "Kickstart My Heart" one final time?"

The audience went wild, and the Chipmunks got their instruments ready. They all grinned, and started playing "Kickstart My Heart". As soon as the song was over, all of them, in the Motley Crue tradition, gave the audience the one-finger salute. They all walked backstage, and partied. Since Alvin and the others were minors, Vince Neil had his managers get them root beer while the Motley Crue members drank beer. Alvin smiled at Vince happily.

"Thank you so much for letting us perform with you...You have no idea what this meant to us."

"No problem, man...Hey, how would you like to continue on our tour with us? It'd get us all TONS of publicity."

"Hmm...Vince, we don't even have to think it over! Of course we'll go with you!"

Just then, they heard the shout.

"ALLLVVVIIINNN!!!"

They all turned, and smiled nervously at Dave, who stared at them, infuriated. Tommy Lee grinned at him.

"Aw, cut them some slack...They performed with us onstage, and everyone loved them!"

Dave looked at him, his anger overpowered by interest and surprise.

"...Really?"

Nikki Sixx grinned.

"Yeah, man! They were a hit!"

Dave looked down at Alvin and the others, and sighed. He knelt down, and hugged all three of them.

"...I'm just glad you all are okay. You had no idea how worried I was about you. But, you all are in SO much trouble!"

Alvin smiled innocently.

"Dave, can we ask you a favor?"

He looked at them, surprised.

"...What is it?"

"Vince and the others offered for us to go on tour with them. Can we?"

"...I'm not sure I feel safe about that..."

Tommy Lee grinned at Dave.

"Relax, man...I've got kids; I know how it is. How about this: you can go along with us. Does that help?"

"Well, yeah...I guess it does. If I can go and supervise, they can go too. Deal?"

Vince Neil extended his hand, and Dave shook it.

"Deal."

Alvin jumped up and cheered.

"YEAH!!! WE'RE GONNA TOUR WITH MOTLEY CRUE!!!"

END

Gipdac's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading that just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I myself love Motley Crue, so I just couldn't resist writing this. My special thanks go out to the members of Motley Crue: this does not reflect you; you are merely being used in a work of fanfiction. Also, I really recommend that, if you haven't ever heard Motley Crue (if you haven't, be ashamed), or if you just love Motley Crue, I recommend these albums: "Too Fast for Love", "Shout at the Devil", "Theatre of Pain" (best album), "Girls, Girls, Girls", "Dr. Feelgood", "Decade of Decadence", "Greatest Hits", "Generation Swine", and of course, the new album "Saints of Los Angeles".


End file.
